The Angel of Heatherfield
by AnneLaurant
Summary: Will and her mother moves to Heatherfield, and there, she finds a black-feathered mystery. AU; written for a tracklist challenge.
1. Prologue

Rain drenched the ground as Will and her mother Susan drove towards Heatherfield - their new home, a quiet city surrounded by water. Will stared out the window, occasionally humming as a reply to her mother's words. Compared to Fadden Hills, this place was smaller. Hopefully, it would allow them for a better start.

The light traffic enabled them to quickly reach their destination, an apartment complex within the inner city. Clutching her personal belongings closely to her, Will excited the car with an umbrella in hand. She looked up and around. Hopefully, hopefully...

Save a few boxes that the downpour did not spare, the Vandoms worked on their possessions quickly and made themselves at home. A small takeout for dinner later, they retired to bed. So far, so good.

Will stared out her window, trying to admire the view. It was just different - she didn't know what she was looking for, but she didn't think this was bad. A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at her surroundings. This is home now, nothing bad will happen-

She caught a figure at the corner of her eye. A cat, perhaps? Will opened her window a little to get a better view. Nothing.

A black feather fell from the sky. Curious, she grabbed for it. It was a very big feather. Surely there wasn't a crow so big to produce an arm's length of feather. What a peculiar city Heatherfield was...

* * *

Heya, welcome to the prologue of the story. This is currently a work in progress, and chapter updates might be inconsistent due to my schedule. However, I assure everyone that I will finish this, so keep posted! Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning had Will in her new school, Sheffield Institute. There was a science fair, and this other girl Taranee introduced her to a group sharing their tables - Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon. So far, so good.

If there were girls, there were also boys. Will's new acquaintances pointed out a few known personalities.

"That's Martin Tubbs," Irma said, pointing to a short guy with a big nose and glasses. "Nerdy and head-over-heels for me, his 'cupcake'. Ugh. And that's Andrew Hornby." She pointed to a black-haired boy. "He's... oh my gosh, Andrew Hornby... YES."

"That's Uriah, Kurt, and Laurent." Cornelia gestured to a group of ugly boys.

"Stay away from them; they're bullies." Elyon grimaced.

Hay Lin squealed. "That's Eric Lyndon over there! Isn't he so cute? Oh my gosh, he's looking over here!" She waved; so did he.

"Hey sis," an older boy greeted Taranee.

"Hey Peter." Taranee turned to the girls. "This is my brother. He's in a band with his best friend Joel, my boyfriend Nigel, and... Matt."

"Matt?" Will asked.

"Matthew Olsen." "Him." "He's cute!" "Just our resident singer-guitarist-songwriter!"

Just then, a group of three good-looking boys came around. Peter waved at them. The blonde with the goatee did a high-five with him - that must be Joel. The brunette ran straight to Taranee - Nigel. And then, there's Matt. Black hair, kind blue eyes, yawning and walking slowly. He waved at the girls.

Will fixed her eyes on him. There was something about Matt that stood out. No, it was not the animal furs that stuck to his clothes. It was probably the pale skin and the large eyebags.

When the boys left, Will turned to the girls. "He's kinda cute?"

The girls giggled; Elyon pouted. "He's off-limits, Will!" she protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he off-limits?"

"He is!" Cornelia explained, still laughing. "So, nobody can ask him out until Elyon asks him out, got it?"

"Uh, sure?"

But, more than that, Will wanted to have one decent male friend at the least, and somehow, Matt was just the perfect boy to befriend. He must be living with animals or something. She liked animals too; they could talk about that.

Will adjusted quite well. She struggled with history as usual, excelled in chemistry as expected, and continued to share lunch tables with this group of five girls. Picture day went okay, the girls would talk about how cute their respective crushes were, and Matt... Matt seemed a little more lively that day.

Will itched to talk to him.

And then, news came. "Hey, did you hear about the angel's newest miracle?"

The Grumper sisters, Sheffield's resident gossip machines, chattered about it as groups of amazed students surrounded them. Will couldn't hear what it was all about, but a certain phrase stuck to mind: the Angel of Heatherfield. Her mind quickly took her back to the big black feather she found and kept with her.

A miracle, huh...


	3. Chapter 2

As usual, Matt was late that same day. The school was raving about their mysterious superhero, and his group greeted him with the news. When he caught her eye, Will observed him, quietly listening to the other boys gush about their cool idol. Was he not a fan?

It was at that moment Will took her chance.

"Hi!" she greeted them, "So, what's up with this angel thing?"

Matt shrugged. "Just... the town superhero."

"You mean, the town's best and only superhero, in the flesh!" Peter declared. "I saw him in action... err, what was your name again?"

"Will." She smiled.

"Will. Yes. Will. My little sister's friend, Will."

"Anyway," Joel said, "I got to shake hands with him, too! I'm so happy I was born at a time when Shagon existed!"

Matt didn't seem to share his friends' enthusiasm, only politely smiling and nodding along. Will fixed her eyes on him.

"...Shagon?" she repeated.

"That's his name," Nigel explained, "But the girls like referring to him as the 'Angel of Heatherfield'. Ya know, because they like to see him as this hunky, handsome guy who'd come to rescue them?"

Matt snorted and shook his head. "These guys are absolute nuts; don't believe them, Will."

Will laughed along. "Y-yeah, I haven't seen him..."

"But he does have wings!" Joel added. "That's why they call him 'Angel'!"

"Were they black?"

"Yeah!"

Will nodded.

"...how did you know?" Matt asked, brows furrowed.

Will bit her lip. "Err, just a hunch... I-I mean, how come I don't see a white-winged angel at night? Or... at day, I guess?"

Matt's band continued to chat up with Will on the angel thing, but somehow, she couldn't keep her mind off Matt's many reactions. He was acting rather uneasy about the subject. And for a moment, his face darkened. Black wings. Did that remind him of something else?

But, before she could ask, the bell rang. The boys began to leave, and Will, too, had to go. As she was adjusting her bag, Matt placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's a good guy. You can trust him," he said, smiling.

"...sure. Thanks."

Later that day, Will found herself being ignored a little in her little friend group. The girls would suddenly shift topics; somehow she'd feel a glare when she turned away. It was probably just her imagination. It wouldn't be too bad. Things would be better; didn't she promise herself that?

But, day by day, she noticed how some of her friends desperately tried to avoid her. She desperately tried to partner up with them for exercises and for projects, but somehow, they'd have someone else to group with. They no longer talked to her; they no longer reserved her a seat at the cafeteria.

Things hadn't changed. She still messed up. Nobody wants to be friends with the divorcee's weird tomboyish daughter.

One night, in tears, she clumbed up the roof of their apartment complex. Clutching the black feather in her hands, she mumbled, "I need a miracle..."

She heard brushing along the air. More black feathers fell upon her head. She looked up, and saw a golden-masked man clad in purple.

With wide eyes, Will declared, "YOU!"

She stumbled away from the man. Her heart pounded; sweat ran down her face and her hands. Who was this man?! What was he doing here?!

"C-calm down, I'm the Angel!" he said, reaching out a hand.

"A-Angel...? How do I know that?!" Will frowned, still terrified of the sudden visitor.

"I am Shagon. Here!" He did something; Will couldn't figure out, but more black feathers fell. "See?"

"See what, exactly?!"

"My wings! My... uh..." The stranger who called himself Shagon looked behind him and scratched his head. "...my black wings." He pulled on the feathers himself. "Here, touch them. They're real."

"So what if they're real?"

"I'm saying that I can be trusted!"

"Just because my classmates said so?"

Shagon turned away, muttering to himself. Will crossed her arms, and tried to leave.

"H-hey, listen!" Shagon said as he attempted to stop her, flying next to her. "I'm just concerned, okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not, you were crying!"

Will wiped her eyes. "...I'm better now. Now, Shag-off!"

"Hey! That wasn't funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny!"

"Fly away now!"

"Still not funny!"

"Don't you have respect for a girl?!"

"I-! I... I'm sorry."

Shagon finally stepped aside. Will huffed as she proceeded down the stairs.

"H-hey, Will."

She froze. How did he know her name? She forced her feet to move.

"Whatever happened, I'm sorry. I hope things get better for you."

Will stopped. A few tears trickled down her face. He was right about that. "Y-yeah, thanks..."

When Will got back inside her room, she realized she no longer had the feather. However, she also felt a lot better, like a weight being lifted from her back.

She smiled. "Angel, huh?"


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Will confidently strided through school. She would have answers. Things would be better.

She approached Taranee, all alone and reading herself a book in the library.

"I'm cool with you, I swear! But the other girls told me to stay away from you. Because you... kinda overstepped boundaries and don't respect us at all, someone told me."

"What?!"

"I didn't want to lose this group, Will. They're all cool... but I know that you're not like that at all."

"Who told you, specifically?"

Taranee looked away. Will shook her.

"Please! I want to solve this matter; you have to help me! I don't want to fight with you guys, either! I don't want to lose any of you!"

Taranee lifted her head. "...promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Um... Elyon did. Elyon said that."

Elyon?! "T-thanks..." Will nodded, and left.

What could she have done? She wasn't in a relationship with Matt; she didn't ask him out and he didn't ask her out. Could she have said something bad over the weeks? As she pondered on what Elyon could've taken offense to, she bumped into Matt.

"Hey!"

"Uh, hi. Will." He shrugged, frowning. "I gotta go-"

"Are you okay? You look down."

"Uh..." Matt stared at her. His eyes seemingly scanned all over her face. "...I guess, not anymore?"

"Are you checking me out?" Will smirked, crossing her arms.

"No. Just checking on you."

Will stood back, face burning at the thought.

"See you around," Matt bade, his sweet face adorned by his smile.

She watched him leave, and when he turned around the corner, she slumped against the lockers. "He's... cute... and nice..."

A squeal snapped her from the trance, and she followed the voice. She found Uriah and his gang cornering Elyon.

"Hey, where's the money, Eskie?" Uriah taunted, "Too chicken to ask Mommy for some extra cash?"

"No more of this, Uriah!" Elyon protested, "I'm not your wallet!"

"Yeah sure, but I know your dirty secret, remember?"

"EEP!"

"The Grumpers would sure love to know it!"

"Let her go!" Will said, swiftly knocking Kurt aside. Elyon's eyes went wide.

"Aww, what a knight in shining armor! Too bad you're not the knight she wants!" Uriah mocked, causing his friends to snicker.

"Stay away from her."

"But see, we had a deal, Redhead! Eskie here would give us money. Her parents are loaded, you would think they'd let her go to some all-girls school but fortunately for us, she goes here. But if she doesn't give us the money, we tell everyone her dirty secret. Fair trade, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Ellie Eskie found it fair before; why not now?" Uriah and his goons laughed, "So, what's it gonna be, Eskie?"

Will grabbed Elyon and pulled her away, running. The boys were much faster on their feet; they were yelling and Elyon was screaming, but Will couldn't be bothered to look back or stop.

Somehow, she and Elyon ended up panting and catching their breaths in a janitor's closet. Will began to laugh, even if she found little to laugh about.

"W-what were you doing?!" Elyon questioned, "You could've killed me! What if I had asthma?"

Will only laughed. "Gosh, didn't you see Uriah's face?! It was so red!"

Eventually, she stopped laughing. Silence and tension hung in the room. Elyon told Taranee and the others to ignore Will, and Will had to confirm that.

"...hey, Elyon," Will said, "What did I do wrong?"

Elyon didn't answer.

"Come on. Please? I want us to be friends again."

"...Matt is off-limits, new girl."

"Yes, you said that, and there's nothing between us. Honest!"

"Really? So who's this girl that Matt keeps talking about lately?"

"I don't know? I can't even talk to him properly!" Will shrugged, "He's always sleeping in class, and he only ever really talks to his friends and the teachers. I don't know why you're pinning that on me when we don't even know each other well."

Elyon frowned. "...fine. I'm giving you another chance, then. But, for everyone's sake, he's off-limits. Tell him you're strictly on academic mode with him or something!"

"G-Got it!"

Middle school was tough, but at the least, Will could sit with her friends again. Things will be better... and this would be all over when Elyon finally gets the guts to ever confess to Matt.

"So," Will said, "I have a suggestion about the Uriah problem."

The girls looked at each other. Elyon sighed. "Yes, what of it? How do you suppose we solve it without telling Mrs. Knickerbocker?"

"Yeah. We can't report it. That would stain Elyon's record and also her parents'!" Cornelia added. "By the way, how did you find out?"

"I was careless," Elyon commented, frowning.

"Uriah is a big bully, that's why!" Will stressed. "But we have to show him he's not the boss of this school. We need to challenge them to something, anything!"

"...bike race?" Taranee suggested.

Will smirked. "Heh. If we're talking sports, then I'm just the girl for the job!"

Will found her Saturday booked for the challenge. The route went around Heatherfield, set up by the infamous Grumper sisters. Oh, yes, the news spread, and Will and Uriah's gang attracted a fairly large audience.

Will knew she had a disadvantage by being a newer resident to Heatherfield, but she had to try.

"I need a miracle," she whispered to herself. She had no feather, for she lost it, but she had a little froggy pendant to hold onto.

"On your marks, guys!" Martin Tubbs yelled, and the crowd cheered.

The race started, and Will began pedalling. A miracle, just one miracle would do... for the betterment of things...


	5. Chapter 4

Will had been through worse.

There were days when people deserted her for suddenly having only one parent. It was weird; nobody liked weird things.

There were days when people deserted her because she seemingly stole something from them. Nobody liked thieves.

But this day, this day, people were rooting for her. People were cheering for her. She heard her name from the crowd of cheers. It wasn't like the swim meets in which she had to strain her ears listening for Mom's voice.

It gave her the boost she needed.

Will memorized the map in her head. She made a mnemonic to recognize the next turns, the next streets, and turned it into a song. It was part of the challenge, she told herself. She hummed the little song from time to time. She couldn't miss the turns, the stations, even if they were marked with little flags depicting the official school seal. They would get the colored flags and grab all ten before they race back to the finish line. Sounded easy enough.

At the first station, she and Uriah were neck and neck. His friends were not so far behind them, but Will felt like she needed to have some advantageous gain.

"Hey Redhead!" one of the boys said, "Bet you don't know where to go next!"

Will decided to ignore him. Everyone expected Uriah's gang to play dirty. This had to be one of their tactics.

"Bet your mom's been kissing the teacher!"

It was one of their tactics, and it was nothing of note-

"Bet you don't know how much Mattpatt's crushing on you!"

Just one of their tactics, just one of their tactics-

"Elyon crushes on Matt, Matt crushes on you, Elyon hates you!"

"It's a stupid equation, Kurt!"

"And what does it all add up to?"

"A bunch of _loooosers!_ "

Will angrily forced her legs to pedal and race them to the second station. This was a challenge, but people were counting on her! People were rooting for her! People wanted her to win!

And yet, for all the rage and disappointment that coursed through her, she eventually skidded towards a different direction. She stopped, needing air and water and some semblance of peace. She stopped, helplessly watching Uriah, Kurt, and Laurent go pass her and take their flags from the third station.

"Please..." she cried. The bully's words were real. Will had played blind to the facts, but she still didn't know the city well, her mom was moving on rather well, and Matt...

Matt had indeed been checking her out somehow. It wasn't like she wanted him to, or that she wasn't flattered about the fact, but it was that Elyon liked him and she saw him first. Elyon had all the right to be angry at her. Elyon had all the right to cast her away. Will sobbed.

" _Please!_ " she begged. She can't lose! Not on Elyon, not on herself! "Give me a miracle!"

Black feathers.

Black feathers fell upon her head, and she looked up. She saw no one, but if this was her sign, she thought she ought to take it.

She grabbed one of the huge feathers, stuffed it into her pocket, and pedaled again. Shagon, the Black Angel, had been on her side too. His feathers had been proof. His feathers would bring her the miracle.

The trail of feathers never left her. In fact, there were feathers leading to the next stations, the next flags. Will smiled. She would complete the race for sure.

However, as she took the flags, she noticed something odd. There had to be exactly four flags each station. All three of them had passed her. Subtracting her own flag, there were still two more. If the boys were cheating, she had to prove it, some way or another. They were planning something, she knew it, but she wouldn't let it go through.

Clutching on the flags, she pedaled. She would win. She would be the winner.

Eventually, she reached the last station. The boys were there, and indeed! She saw the different-colored flags in Uriah's hands. The boy escaped, his two friends bidding him luck.

"That's cheating!" Will yelled, pulling the flags and going after Uriah.

She could hear the two other boys gasp and yell as she pedaled faster. She could hear Uriah screeching as she skidded next to him. She could hear people cheering in the distance.

She would win.

"You cheated!" she cried again, though she didn't spare Uriah a glance.

"You don't have proof!" he yelled back, and reached towards her...

Will yelped when Uriah grabbed for her bike.

The next thing she knew was that her vision spun, and she was sent flying with her flags, and she hit something, and people were yelling all around her.

"You did it, Will!"

"That was wicked!"

"Nice catch, Phil."

...Phil?

It was then that Will regained all her senses back. She'd been sitting on someone, some guy with straw-blonde hair like Elyon scowling at her and grumbling about how he hated kids.

In shock, she rolled away from him. He wordlessly stood up and dusted himself.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, bowing her head. "I didn't mean to-"

"Way to go, Will!"

Arms wrapped around Will, and Will took in familiar scent. "Uh, Elyon?"

"You're awesome!" Elyon giggled. "And you got all the flags! ...and extra ones."

"Uriah was cheating! I saw it in the last station! He and his buddies teamed up so he can get all the flags!"

"And apparently, tried to cheat again by grabbing your bike."

"Seemed so."

The other girls helped Will up. The crowd around them cheered even more as Martin Tubbs awarded her a certificate, proof of the fact she won. Uriah tried to protest against it, but there were witnesses to his stunt near the finish line, and Will's extra flags provided additional counter-evidence.

Will felt something different about the atmosphere now. With her winning, it meant that Uriah wasn't as strong or influential as he thought he was. Fears consoled, the school would be at peace again, and Will can happily be with Elyon and the others-

Except she had an inkling that, with the knowledge that Matt did have a crush on her, things wouldn't be the same.

Speaking of Matt, where was he? Will was about to ask, but she remembered Elyon wouldn't appreciate that. Will glanced around and found Elyon talking to another older boy.

Will flushed. It was the boy who accidentally cushioned her fall.

Will gulped, and approached them. "H-hi. Um, sorry about earlier again..."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said. He's pretty handsome, actually, with long hair cascading down his back. Will just couldn't stop staring.

Elyon turned to her. "Right, did I introduce you to my brother yet, Will?"

Will could feel herself getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. Here she was, not-crushing on Matt, and also crushing on Elyon's brother. Her brother, of all people! "N-no! But I'm good! Thanks!" She turned around, feeling around her pocket for the feather. The good luck charm could stop influencing things around her; thanks!

When she did turn around, she almost bumped into Matt. He looked tired. "H-hey!" she greeted.

"I missed it?" he said, but there wasn't a hint of regret to his voice. It was more like he sounded happy. This wasn't good.

Will forced herself to laugh. "Anyway, congratulations, Will! Heard you won the race, Will!" Will pushed Matt towards Elyon. "Okay now go talk to Elyon! I'll be right back!" For effect, Will grabbed Elyon's brother and dragged him away too.

"And what would you need me for?" he asked.

"Elyon wants to talk to him!" Will whispered.

"...ugh."

"Um, I'm sorry. I really don't have a choice about this thing."

"The feeling is rather mutual."

Will smiled and looked back at him. "Name's Will."

"Phobos." Gee. What a rather... depressing name. "Never, ever, call me Phil or Philip."

Right. Someone called him Phil earlier. "Uh, sure."

Oh, well! The whole Elyon vs. Uriah thing was over!

That night, Will looked out her window. She smiled. "Thank you, Angel."

* * *

I only planned 10 chapters for this, but it looks like it's gonna get longer. I'm gonna drop the lore and some more characters pretty soon...


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm happy you came back to read this. We're entering the second part of The Angel of Heatherfield, and it's about to deliver some big things.

* * *

That Monday, Will found herself being greeted by everybody. The Grumper sisters wanted a full coverage interview after class, whatever that meant. Was beating Uriah that impressive? At the least, his gang was keeping his distance.

"Will!"

Will turned around. It was Elyon. Will had to admit, it was weird to have Elyon act this friendly towards her.

"My brother's got you something!"

"Oh?" Will looked towards the entrance gate. Sure enough, not-Philip was standing there, broody but cool and attracting a flock of middle school girls around him.

"Go get it, Tiger!" Elyon pushed her.

"Hey!" Will laughed. She didn't have a definite crush on Elyon's brother - or at least, Will hadn't confirmed it yet. "I just think your brother's kind of... cool."

"Just admit you like him!" Elyon shrugged.

"Oh, come on!"

Will approached the older boy, her hands a little sweaty. He looked like he could kill, like he was forced to come here on someone's behalf. She didn't know why girls would crowded around him, despite.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Why, Will Vandom, it took you almost an eternity to get here," he greeted, and shooed the other girls away. Will offered a polite smile. "Here's a present; don't think anything of it." He shoved it into her hands and turned around. "And, a little advice: just let that brat Elyon do what she wants. Don't get in her way."

Will stared at the gift. "You don't have to be so blunt about that." She remembered Matt. "I know that well."

She sat in class, with Elyon sharing how romantic it had been with Matt the other day. Apparently, he took her out to the usual burger joint and even talked with non-school things to her.

"So at his grandpa's petshop, he says there's these huge monitor lizards!" Elyon said. "I'm gonna ask my brother to come with me tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come?"

No harm to it at all! "Um, I think I have plans."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Will had no idea why Elyon was acting all too friendly with her, but this was better than having Elyon drive her away.

Then, Matt entered the room, and Elyon quickly called him over. Time to mind her own business, Will thought. She quickly made herself busy and grabbed her history book. It was her class with the teacher who her mother was seeing, after all. Possibly her future stepfather. Eesh.

Will sank in her seat. How did Uriah and his gang know that? She'd tried to push all thoughts of Mr. Collins with his arm wrapped around her mom's waist. Oh, right. They weren't exactly inconspicuous or shy...

And the thoughts bothered her even more when Dean Collins entered the room. She quickly avoided eye contact. She waited for her turn on the recitation roll call, but he never said her name. In fact, he quizzed Elyon over and over for some reason.

If Will was, again, the reason for something that Elyon didn't like, Will knew she had a lot of trouble coming her way.

And speaking of trouble, Will, once again, was approached by him, Matt. It was lunch break. He was all alone, on his own. They were in the corridor, and the corridor wasn't quiet at all. Will almost wanted to push herself inside her locker.

"Hey, Will."

 _Don't hey me._ "Um, hi."

Actually, Matt was just a really, really nice boy. He had a cute smile and cute dimples. His eyes shone against his brown skin. It's really such a shame that Will's friend, Elyon, crushed on him and was a rather jealous person.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Um, sorry, I'm a little busy. Can we just talk next time?" Bad excuse. It's lunch break. It's not like she had anything to do!

"Can't we now?" See?! "I won't take long, I promise."

But she needed out. Will could already imagine everyone's reactions. Assumptions in their heads. Rumors on their mouths. Matthew Olsen's asking out that girl from yesterday.

"I wanted to ask you to..." Not go out, please, not go out! "Attend the Teen Band concert?"

Will's eyes widened. She nodded. Okay, go on...

"It's actually this weekend. It's free... Open to all teens who are registered middle school and high school students. If you can come... I, yeah, that's all."

Matt turned around and let. Will held onto her breath and closed her locker. It's just some concert, with her friends. It's open to everyone. Elyon wouldn't mind.

God, it's just one damn concert! Will didn't need permission from Elyon to do things! Will trudged towards the restrooms and locked herself in a stall. Focus! She slapped her face and reached into her bag for the feather.

Shagon wouldn't let her down, her hopeful thinking said. He'd come around when she'd wish for a miracle.

Just then, girls filled the restroom.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Matthew Olsen? Asking that redhead out?"

"What was her name? Will Vandom?"

Oh, no.

"Matt just totally asked her out, I swear!"

Oh, damn! Please change topics, _please change topics! No more about Matt and Will!_

"Big deal; it's just a concert."

"Lame."

"Anyway, did you see Elyon's brother? He's pretty tall!"

"And _soooo_ hot!"

Yes. Talk about him. That's right! Go on!

"Will being asked out by not one, but two really cute guys?"

 _Ugh!_

It was even worse staying in the restroom. Will held onto the feather and hoped that the concert would be easier to bear.


	7. Chapter 6

Several times, Will heard her name in the center of rumors. Several times, she heard the Grumpers thinking of doing a special on her. And several times, Will redid her history homework because she kept insulting her teacher's illicit affairs with her mother in her essay!

The week had been grating on the nerves, and Elyon the greater pain. Happy and friendly the first moment, mysteriously upset the next. Trial and error, Will tried to hang out with each of the other girls one by one. At the very least, she learned she had to stay away from Cornelia the most, while it was best to stay next to Taranee.

However, it was even worse at lunch. When she sat with them, she felt like her seatmates wanted to saw off her side of the bench. Taranee would give her a smile every now and then; Hay Lin was friendly to everyone and she didn't count as a win; Irma followed Cornelia's lead and Cornelia followed Elyon's lead.

Will could barely feel how Elyon considered her a part of the group.

Phooey.

At the least, after the hundredth time Will went to expand on the cons of governesses having affairs with their tutee's fathers, she could finally attend the concert.

Saturday afternoon rolled around and Will slipped into a pink and purple striped shirt and khakis. It is shouldn't be an outfit for Elyon to pick on. Too pretty to be considered boyish, and too ugly to be considered a standout.

Will headed to Sheffield's gymnasium and dropped a bag filled with old clothes. It was supposedly a donation drive, but for students like Will, it's just a big thing where the local teen bands come around to play for one big day. Hooray! ...right?

Will craned her neck to see where her... err, Elyon's friends were grouping. Seniors went up the stage and played a mellow ballad. Hmm. No sign of anyone too familiar.

"Hey, aren't you Will Vandom?"

Will turned around to face a boy and a girl. Um. Andrew Hornby. And. Alchemy... Alchemy... what was her name again?

"So you're that girl?" Andrew nodded. "Yeah. I can totally see why Matt likes you."

"Uh." This was rather uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. I... like him too, I guess. He's a good guy."

Alchemy gasped. "You like _like_ him?"

"No, just one like. Not two. Or three."

" _Wooooaaaaah..._ and here I thought it's difficult to resist the Olsen smile." Alchemy undoubtedly tried to imitate Matt, but it only tired Will out.

"The transferee senior was hot, and she hit on him! Sondra flirted with him!" Andrew laughed. "And he had the balls to say no!"

"He's gonna be this year's campus crush again, I know."

"And maybe your crush too! Ha, ha, ha!"

Will didn't know what to say. Why was everyone accusing her of having a crush on Matt?

"What's wrong with you?!" she blurted out, stomping. "I don't like Matt and I never will!"

Alchemy, ever the dramatic girl, gasped. "But you said you liked him- oh my god."

Andrew covered his mouth, but he was snickering. Alchemy was pale, on the other hand. What the heck just happened to them?

"...that kind of hurt."

The familiar voice behind her burned Will's cheeks. Oh, no. Speak of the devil.

Andrew and Alchemy awkwardly excused themselves. Somehow, talking with them now seemed the better option. And even worse: the seniors were now playing a love song. Will could afford to melt right there and then.

"Sorry, Will," the ever kind Matt said, moving to face her. Will looked away. "I guess we're both too popular, so, everybody just... kind of pairs us up!"

"W-well, they can stop now!" she crossed her arms. "It's embarrassing!"

"But I don't mind being assigned as your partner for schoolwork."

Will gulped. Ha. Ha. And be subject to even more humiliation? Matt was trying too hard to be polite. "T-thanks, I guess?"

Matt chuckled.

"Well, the boys and I are gonna be up soon."

"Okay. Sure. Don't want to keep your buddies waiting! Ha, ha!" Will took two steps back and tried to find an exit. She spotted the drinks table.

"Um, Will-"

"I'll just get myself a drink! I'm... pretty thirsty! See you!"

Matt nodded and Will ran to the table. What was wrong with the world?! She grabbed a glass of juice and chugged it. And another, and another. She watched the seniors finish their act, and she changed her drink to plain water.

Man. It'd be wonderful if she was plain ol' Will, a nobody transferee.

She watched Matt's band get on stage. Those boys should be... Nigel Ashcroft, Peter Cook, and... Jay? Irma called him Jay. Joe Wright? John Wright? Joseph? Jonathan?

And Matt.

Okay. It wasn't like she came here to watch them! No! Not at all!

As they tuned their instruments, Will noticed something (someone?) moving in the back. Probably just one of the technical crew. The figure was in all black and blended quite nicely in the dark background. Will squinted to see better.

"Wreck55 says helloooooo, Heatherfield teens!"

Oh, damn, Matt's act was starting. The crowd answered back with a hearty cheer. People weren't bluffing - Matt was _very_ popular.

"I have a special song for us tonight. It's a new song; I hope you guys like it. It's called... 'Will to Love'."

Dread clung to Will's chest and clawed at her face. That pretty much sounded like a song meant for her. _Don't you say you like me Matt. Don't you say you like_ like _me._

"Oh and for the record, we aren't just winging it, I promise!"

"Matt's a liar. We're totally winging it."

Will managed to laugh. _Don't fail me now, Matt._

 _So many strangers on the street_  
 _Yeah, nearly everyone you meet_  
 _Can't relate, can't translate, can't create_  
 _A connection, no_

Uh. That... that sounded pretty sad. Somehow, Will could relate to that.

 _Easier to keep your distance_  
 _Tread the path of least resistance_  
 _Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage_  
 _For protection_

He's pretty good. They're good. The crowd's pumped. Hooray. Nice. Great for them.

 _Then everything changes_  
 _She's there - life rearranges_  
 _Winged angel from above_  
 _Helped me find the Will_  
 _The Will to love_

Wait, no. This couldn't be. Will shook her head. That's not it. He couldn't be talking about her. He wouldn't do this. He _shouldn't_ do this.

 _Mysterious girl on the corner_  
 _The world is in technicolor_  
 _Life is great, can't I wait, won't hesitate_  
 _To understand_

Will felt the ice-cold glare Elyon would give her on Monday. Oh, how Will dreaded it. Why won't Matt understand? He couldn't sing a song for her - he _shouldn't_ sing a song for _her!_

 _Life spins and sings all around me_  
 _I've never felt this good and free_  
 _She sees me, she hears me, oh can she feel me?_  
 _Wanna hold her hand!_

And it pained Will.

It pained Will to lose her friends in class. No, it pained her to know, and realize, that her relationship with her classmates had a switch Elyon controlled.

So much for a fresh new start in Heatherfield.

 _Everything she changes_  
 _And there! Life rearranges_  
 _Winged angel from above_  
 _Helped me find the Will_  
 _The Will to love_

And it pained Will even more to think that this song had to be about her. No other way around it - Matt was truly singing a song about her. She should've realized it sooner in his beautiful puppy eyes.

 _My heart now sways to her rhythm_  
 _Oh, she's my melody_  
 _Her smile makes the world around us gleam_  
 _She is harmony!_

Will's legs gave in. If things were better, this song would've been romantic. If things were better, she and Elyon would be better friends. If things were better, Will could give Matt a better answer.

But things were bad, and it's so painful.

 _Everything she changes_  
 _And there! Life rearranges_  
 _Winged angel from above_  
 _She is just the Will_  
 _The Will to love_

"Stop..." she begged, "Stop saying my name..."

She begged and begged. She wanted no more than for someone to take her away right here and now.

But she was alone. So she turned around and ran-

Darkness. Screams.

Will grumbled. Why couldn't she just experience anything she truly wanted to experience? Not even a dramatic walk-out? _Really?!_

Then as she wished, someone grabbed her.

"Hey!" she squealed, "Let me go! Let me-"

"Nope."

The familiar voice made her shiver, but the fact that her feet no longer touched the ground sent greater chills down her spine. Oh, no. It couldn't be, right? It shouldn't be!

* * *

I'm quite aware some sources say there's an official full version of Will to Love, with actual complete lyrics, but I just had to make one myself to fit it to the story... and to make it happier.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi, I'm adding more swearing here. But it's Will's kidnapper's fault, so whenever he'll appear next, there's surely gonna be swearing.

* * *

"Help!"

"I can't see anything!"

"This sucks!"

Will wanted to be these kids and have their problems. The kind of chaos she wanted to be in was a very human chaos, where her feet very much stayed on the ground, thank you very much.

But all she could do right now was yell, kick, and punch about. She was rising off the ground, and she had no idea how high, exactly.

Yes, she just had to accept that she was being flown away. She did hear something flapping behind her, and she did feel the soft bristles of feathers brush her arms.

But her eyes should adjust to the dark. It shouldn't be this dark out. She's only heard three songs. It's basic science. She could rescue herself. Probably.

She did wish someone could help.

"Keep still or I'll drop you!" barked her kidnapper. Ugh.

Knowing better than resisting, she stilled.

They rose higher and higher, higher and higher... until Will found herself looking at Heatherfield at dusk. And she could see her home from there.

She gasped. "Oh, hell, no."

"Oh, _yes!_ "

Will grimaced and turned to her kidnapper. Sure enough. The guy had flaxen hair, an all-black format suit filled with ruffles, and a red metallic-looking mask with white fangs drawn on the lower lip part. Will wanted to laugh and weep. Why was not-Phil - or whatever the name of Elyon's brother was - trying so hard to be a vampire?

"Thanks for the dramatic exit," she remarked.

"Drama is my middle name, Vandom, and perhaps, you are forgetting something?"

"Like?"

"Behold! My wings!"

Oh. _Oh!_ True. They were astonishing. Not-Phil had red wings.

Will forced a chuckle. "...so you're a red angel. Anyway, what can I do for you? And when can you put me down?"

He clicked his tongue. "Just wait and see."

"Really, Phil?"

"My name is Phobos!"

Will bit her lips and tried to still her shaking shoulders. Whatever 'Phobos' was doing, it was too funny not to laugh at.

" _Leave her alone!_ "

Funny times over. Will turned her head to her rescuer. She grinned. She would've jumped to his arms if she could.

"Angel!" she called, "It's you!" Shagon!

"How touching." Phobos groaned behind her and flew away from her hero. Will considered punching the older boy. "You want the girl, huh? Then, work for it, boy!"

Will should've punched him.

But now, all she could do was scream.

She screamed, and screamed. She held tightly to her captor. They spun and sped around, went high and low. Her eardrums might burst. The winds lashed and whipped about!

"Angel!" she begged, almost in tears, "Angel! Help me!"

"Will!" Shagon's growl told her he was too far from her.

...oh, fine. She had to rescue herself for real, didn't she? A kick to the shin. Or the gut. Wait, no. She'd poke his eyes and that should distract him long enough.

Will waited for the right moment. When the wind blew the right way, she swung her arm. She held two fingers out. She poked something.

" _Ouch!_ You bitch!"

And he let go. She fell.

Down, down, down, she spiraled. Okay. She didn't think that part through.

"Help!"

But a pair of hands caught her, and they were warm, gentle hands. The world still spun about on her, but this was enough. More than enough.

"Angel!" She wrapped her arms around him, happy to be nestled next to him and his purple robes and his golden mask. How she wished he could see his face and just give him a kiss...

Okay, calm down, Will. Don't do anything funny.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much... I thought I was a goner!"

"Not on my watch, Will. I'm always on your side."

But, as Shagon glided towards a park, something jerked him back. He cried, and Will suffered a drop.

Yeowch. Not life-threatening, but that was not funny. Will rubbed her aching muscles.

"Oh, you make me so sad!"

For someone trying so hard to be a villain, Phobos was just a bully - nasty and annoying, and maybe, sometimes, life-threatening. Will glared at him.

"You sicko... if Elyon finds out what you've been doing..."

Phobos shrugged. "Whatever do you mean, Will? And, aren't there more important things for you to care about?"

He pointed behind her. Will followed his finger and-

 _Oh no._

"Angel!" Her heart dropped. Shagon's wings were caught in thorny vines, and blood had spilled on the plants and the ground.

Anger boiled in her chest. Will had enough of this farce.

"Phobos. Let go of him."

But he only stirred. "...no."

"Let. Go."

Phobos shook, but he remained hovering above her. "...no."

Will swore she saw sparks in her vision. "Let! Go!"

Shagon yelled.

Will stared his way and found his wings free and bloodless. The vines retracted, and Phobos sped away.

"Get him!" Will shouted, and Shagon followed.

The older boy was caught so easily - or rather, one of his red wings was, in an angry fist.

As Shagon prepared to tear the wing off, Will's anger waned. "Wait, Angel. Shagon. Don't do that!" That wasn't the kind of thing she wanted.

Her angel's angry grunts faded, and he let Phobos go. The older boy struggled to fly, but he managed to escape. Not what she wanted to happen, either, but at the least, no one had to be a casualty.

With one final angry growl, Shagon returned to Will's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I am. Thanks." Will let herself breathe. Her heart still raced.

What did just happen?

"Be careful, Will. I... I have a lot of enemies. I don't want the people I care about getting hurt because of me."

Will nodded. Maybe she should've stayed indoors today.

Oh, no. Matt.

"I... I have a concert to go back to," she informed Shagon, "In Sheffield. If you don't mind, I gotta..." She gestured to the road.

"Allow me to take you back?"

Will smiled. "Hopefully with less blood and fighting... and less flying really, really fast."

"Hopefully!"

Will allowed herself to be carried in his arms. Sigh. He really was an angel.

But what about Phobos?

"Uh, Angel?"

Shagon chuckled. "Just call me Shagon. I feel a little embarrassed about that nickname, I admit."

"Okay. Shagon. Do you know that guy? He said his name was Phobos, but I think his real name is Phil."

Shagon groaned. "Yeah. I know the guy. Real edgy. And his family, the Portraits? I hate them. I hate them all."

Will felt a surge of... _something_... course through Shagon. Weird. Probably the hate was so great, she felt it too?

"They know the real sitch here, but they do nothing. You can't really expect the richer class among the winged to be useful to society..."

"...winged?"

"That's what I am. That's what Phobos is." ...oh. "Sometimes mistaken as angels, but I know that angels are something like, huge rays of light. People mistake the rays as wings."

"...the winged, huh." And Shagon's wounds suddenly healing... "Is that why you heal easily?"

"Not entirely. But it is my real power!" Shagon sighed. "But I don't want to bore you with that story."

Will smiled. Shagon was someone she'd call a friend. He was really, really nice, wasn't he?

He landed her close to Sheffield Institute. Now that she could see him up close and in clearer light, he didn't seem that much older than she was. In fact, he could be around Matt's age.

"Take care, Will."

Will grinned. "You too, Shagon."

She watched him leave. She sighed. What an angel. Now that guy? She could get behind being accused of having a crush on him.

She walked back to the gymnasium, where the festivities proceeded. The current performers were Uriah and his buddies. Ugh. What a waste of an act!

"Will! Will!"

Will turned around. Oh, uh. Elyon. This... this was awkward. "H-hi!"

"You missed Matt!" Elyon gushed, "He was cool! He had this really cute romantic song, and... if only they didn't have technical difficulties! They'll be right back up later, though."

Okay. What should Will say? 'Elyon, your brother is a winged. He kidnapped me.' But what if she was a winged too? What if, what if she orchestrated that?

Elyon went on and on about Matt, then Will remembered something.

Elyon was Phobos's sister. By logic, she too should be a winged, right? But Elyon used the name "Escanor", and Shagon said Phobos' family was the "Portraits".

Something wasn't adding up.

But more than that, by logic, Shagon too should have a normal, non-heroic life behind his mask, the way Phobos did (probably). If he looked to be around Matt's age, then he should be a teen, like the people attending this concert.

Will bit her lip. She could've met him and she didn't know.

She followed Elyon around as recollection came around. Will transferred schools and cities, met a black-winged angel, crossed a girl, defended said girl who turned out to be a little bit of a mean bully, got said girl's crush's attention, and got caught up in the affairs of the winged. Ha-ha.

So much for a new, fresh life in Heatherfield.

* * *

The plot thickens...


	9. Chapter 8

Sundays meant she was free, and the first thing Will did was bike towards the police station.

But when she saw Irma head inside, Will stopped. Just what in the world was she thinking? Irma Lair's dad worked in there, and if Mr. Lair told his family, Irma would tell Elyon, and then, it'd be the end of the world!

But people definitely believe angels exist! ...the difference was that, this one 'angle', Phobos Portrait(?), was none other than the broody Phil(?) Escanor, and he assaulted her, kidnapped her, threatened her... He should be lucky she thought against telling him on the po-po yesterday, especially that Will was right next to his sister!

...as if she were better.

Will parked her bike and groaned. Friendless again, here she was. Alone. And on her own, about to rescue her own butt. Elyon and her brother were two heartless, annoying, mean royal brats. The Escanors were supposedly loaded, right?

Maybe, just maybe, Will should've let Uriah continue bullying "Ellie Eskie".

"I knew it."

Will jumped. She knew that voice. And he surely looooved dramatic surprises!

"Phil, you bastard."

"It's Phobos."

"Fuck you."

Flaxen hair, bored face, looong legs, here he was. The one and only Phobos, without his red wings and his masked vampire antagonist get-up. Shagon had better style. Will flipped the finger.

"I'm telling the police you're a stalker."

"You can try, but my parents technically own like, half the city?"

Right. He had parents. And the winged thing had to be a genetic thing. And the winged owned like half the city? Shagon had a point.

"But I don't care," Will decided, "I don't want you breathing down my back! I have more than enough dealing with your shitty sister!"

"Oh, I'm glad we're on the same page there! Because I'm not here to antagonize you!"

Will placed her hands over her bike. If Phobos said something unbelievable again, she was throwing her bike at him and running like hell for her life.

He posed against the wall and continued, "In fact, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Which is...?"

"I kind of... have an inkling..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just cut to the chase. I have a friend. He means the world to me..." Phobos glared at her. "...I didn't mean that in a romantic way. I meant that in the most platonic, most friendly way, ever!"

"So you're aro-ace."

"Yes, but that's not important! Anyway, my friend here, we kind of... semi-adopted him. Gave him a house, a home, education... name it, he got it. But he's kind of a fool. He had this fiancee. We were all getting along. But then he rejected her. And now, he's kind of hooked up with this other woman."

"I can't house guilty people, Phobos."

Phobos' glare intensified. Will bit her lip. Okay. So what was it?

"...as I was saying, my fool of a friend has a girlfriend, and our family doesn't like it at all. He's lucky we haven't disowned him."

Will nodded.

"Also before you ask - yes, he is a winged. Yes, his ex-fiancee is a winged. No, his girlfriend, is _NOT!_ " Phobos slammed the wall with a fist. "Do you see the problem here?!"

Will nodded, slowly this time. Guess it was forbidden for the winged to have a union with humans? She'd have to keep the crush on Shagon controlled.

"So what I need you to do here... is give me, or rather, my friend, a miracle."

Oh.

"...what?"

Will did say she'd throw her bike at Phobos, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. This was too ridiculous.

"I don't know why you don't know." He clicked his tongue. "But you're certainly a winged. You are one of us. I felt it yesterday."

She protested, "But I never flew a day in my life and I surely don't have wings or powers!"

"Well, maybe you're not a full-blooded winged! Which means you're from a blessed lineage! Your parents survived the hunt! You survived the hunt!"

"I don't understand what you're saying!"

"But you're a winged nonetheless, and you have some awesome power in you! And, and your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Admittedly, both Shagon's mask and Matt's face came to mind. Will hated it, hated how her face burned.

"...oh, whatever." Phobos started walking away. "Never mind, then. I hope Nerissa comes around and finds you."

"Fuck you!"

Phobos got into a car and sped away. Will kicked her bike. Where did he get that idea from? Why would she be accused of something as wild as this?!

She picked her bike up, chest and face flaming with fury. Things did not add up. This meeting with Phobos only added more questions.

And if anybody needed a miracle, it was her.

Will reached into her pocket and pulled out a black feather. She kept it close to her heart. If only things would be easier, and way less complicated...

She saw Irma head out the station. Smiling, Will called out to her.

"Hey! Wanna hang out?" Never mind the consequences. She was dying to get the winged out of her mind.

Irma shrugged. "Sure. Just two gals, one afternoon with nothing to do, and one awesome concert with Vans Michael Justin actually doing a guest appearance last night?! _Aaaahh!_ "

Will laughed. "He's cool."

"He's the COOLEST!"

They started walking towards the burger joint together.

"Oh, I just remembered..." Will said, "What do Elyon's parents do again?"

"Her mom's the mayor, duh."

Oh... _oh!_

Okay. Will was not going to get the winged out of her mind, at all. And she didn't think she'd sleep a wink tonight.

...and just who the heck was Nerissa?

* * *

OH NO!


	10. Chapter 9

Will totally slayed that essay, and Collins' face was the most amusing thing she'd ever seen since she transferred to Sheffield.

Not that she hated her mom, though. She just didn't like that Susan's choice had been... blergh... the history professor in Sheffield.

That felt good, after a total bummer of a week.

Then Will was in the school library, searching for angel myths, preferably the ones with sightings. She needed to know more about the winged, and she was tired of being tossed around like this, knowing nothing about the entire situation.

She read and read. It was almost like researching for Collins' History, but better, and with more gain in the end.

And she compiled her notes.

Over the next few days, she passed on hanging out with Elyon and the girls to read on the winged. Over the next few days, Will discovered consistencies. The myths had three common points. The first was that they walked among the humans. The second was that their voice were beautiful beyond words. The third was that they too had a structure like humans did.

But this was not enough. Will had to talk to someone who personally knew more about them. Phobos was a creep, so he was out of the question. Elyon was totally not an option.

Ah! Maybe the Grumper sisters would know something more about the winged! Er, specifically, Shagon, but at least, they should know more about how his powers work.

Will found herself in front of the broadcasting room. She gulped. The Grumpers were chatty, but they were not friendly. If Will spoke wrong, she'll be their next gossip column headline.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came a voice.

"It's Will Vandom. I'm here for... angel business. You know. Shagon and stuff."

A few seconds ticked by. The door opened to a dark room. Will stepped inside, then the door slammed shut.

A single lamp flickered on.

"Will Vandom," greeted a Grumper, "Welcome. What news do you have for us?"

"Make it worth it," warned the other, "You know what happens to those who waste our time."

Oh dear. Will couldn't say she had nothing! "...I actually wanted to ask about Shagon. The Angel of Heatherfield, yeah?"

Of course, the Grumpers groaned.

"Everything you need to know is already published on paper!"

"Everything about him is so in-demand; how could we withhold anything?!"

"He started appearing like a year ago! That's more than 48 weekly collumns just for him! Imagine!"

"Get out of here and go to the library, Will."

Uh-oh. Will needed to entertain them. "Um! Too bad! Because there's this red-winged angel!"

The Grumpers turned the lights on. Will gulped.

"I didn't see his face, but he had the power of thorns! And he was fighting with Shagon the other day!"

"How was he like?" "Did he sound handsome?" "Tell us more about his appearance! His height, his age, everything!"

Will tried to remember everything. Sorry, Phobos. "He was like a dark angel, the type you'd say would be a cross between a regular angel and a vampire. He wears all black, and he has a pretty... sultry voice? But for a guy?"

"Oohh, the seductive vampire type!" "Tell us more!"

"Uhhh, he's pretty tall! And he has really light hair, almost white! He could be college-aged!"

"Oh, goodness he sounds so hot!" Ew! "Anything else?!"

"That's all I can say!"

The Grumper sisters flailed about and began speaking how mad of a controversy this would be. Uh, really? And they would have to put out a poll to see who would win in a fight! Shagon, or this handsome stud?

'Shagon, of course,' thought Will, and she walked backwards to the door. "I can go now, right?"

"Oh, go, would you! We have very important decisions to make!" "Also, just check out the archives for Shagon stuff."

Great, then! Will's still got this.

But just as she thought she had things going according to her own favor once more, she came face-to-fae with Matt, right outside the broadcasting room.

"...uh."

"Hey, Will."

Those wretched, beautiful blue eyes filled with so much sincerity!

"I gotta go!" Will skipped away. "Bye!"

But he reached for her hand. "Can we talk? Please?"

Will yanked her hand back. "I really have to go."

She stepped backwards, but he followed. Her back hit the wall. Oh, no. She was gossip headlines next week.

"Will, please." Oh no. Matt was begging with puppy eyes and a very sincere, hurt voice. "Let's talk. I just want to talk."

"No, Matt. You can't talk to me."

"...if this is about Elyon, I want you to know that she's nothing more than a friend to me."

Well, great! Because Elyon definitely acted like they were more than that!

Will crossed her arms. "Regardless of what you feel towards her, I'm more concerned about how she feels towards me. And I'd hate to be friendless again. You don't know how it is."

"But that's wrong, and I don't stand up for the wrong things."

"Like Shagon, yeah, everyone's hero. But last I saw it, Matt, you were just Matt, not Shagon."

Matt grimaced. Ugh. Will hated this. She didn't want to hurt him! "Will, can you... can you tell me if you have a problem with me? Do you hate me? Did I do something for you to be upset with me so much?"

No, no, and no! "I don't hate you, but I have a problem with you chasing me around, because of Elyon!"

"And regardless of Elyon?"

Will shifted. "...I don't see a problem at all!"

"That's really great!" Matt took a deep breath, and his voice softened. "Because I like you, Will."

Oh, no. No, no, no, you can't say that here, Matt! "Thanks, I like you too! You're a great friend and I can see that-"

"Will." His voice was suddenly so serious. "I meant that, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Uh-oh. There it was, there it was!  
Will's heart raced. There was absolutely no way around this, for sure. And, Matt's eyes were fierce, undoubtedly in pain. And she was the reason for it.

"...Will, I'm sorry if, if I'm dumping this all on you now. But, I don't know what else to do," he continued, still with the soft voice he used earlier, soothing Will's heart and appealing to her own soul. "I know you've been avoiding me because of Elyon, and that's very considerate of you towards her. I admite that, and I think that's a great quality to have, but you two forget that... I have my own feelings too!"

Dear Shagon, oh Shagon, her hero, her angel, what should she do about this?

"And Will, I want you to know, that I like you. You're a good person. You're brave. You inspire me. You stand up for good, and you did that with Uriah. Don't let Elyon control you. And, I want you to be honest with me, Will. How do you feel about me?"

Will swallowed - almost choked. Did she have to give him an answer now? Matt was so upfront, and she could feel the weight of his words tugging her heart, knocking, asking, to give him a chance.

But now that she thought of it seriously... how did she feel about him? "...I don't know."

He bowed his head. "...alright. I'll, I'll give you some time. I know it's all of a sudden. I guess it's unfair to ask for your opinion all of a sudden."

Will nodded, and finally, she could breathe. "T-thank you..." He was just so, so sweet.

"But, Will." Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, and she trembled. "Please don't be afraid. I know you're stronger than Elyon. I'm not afraid of her, and I don't want you to fear her, either. As long as you fear her, she is not your friend."

Will nodded, almost in tears.

"Understand?"

"Y-yeah."

"Be safe, Will. And good luck. I know you'll make the right choice about her. And as for me... I'll accept whatever it is you choose. But I want you to choose independent of Elyon's choices. Because I want to hear what you think and feel. I want to hear your voice."

Matt tucked her hair away from her face, and finally, finally, he left.

Will fell to her knees, heart pounding, face flushing, and eyes tearing up.

Just as Will thought things had gotten a little better, Matt came in and... and challenged it. She wanted to hate him, too, but he was just right. Elyon was far from being her friend.


	11. Chapter 10

The night found Will looking out the window. Of course, her mother found out about the essay for Dean's class earlier. Of course, Susan scolded her for side-snarking about adult relationships she didn't understand. Of course, Will was totally grounded. And of course, Dean Collins had this condescending smirk that told her she was just a kid and she shouldn't meddle.

Will thought of her own dad. Maybe she should've gone with him instead.

She sighed.

If that happened, she wouldn't have met Taranee and the others (barring Elyon) who were... actually pretty fun and had their own little things? But then, she wouldn't have Elyon. Will would have better friends who'd stand by her side, no matter what. There'd probably be a handful of them, and she'd have a hard time choosing who to hang out with for the day.

But that would also mean she wouldn't have met Matt. Well, there were lots of fish in the sea. The world ought to have more good guys than just Matt, and they would make for great boyfriend material, without the admirer-stalkers that acted like girlfriends.

And also... also...

If Will went with her dad, she would've never met Shagon. He had been someone akin to a lucky charm, and the closest Will had to a real friend out there. He was just a good guy through and through, and he made her feel special.

If only she could talk it out with her mom. If only she could talk about school and Elyon and everything... but Susan was so in love with Mr. Collins.

Remembering that only strengthened Will's desire to find her dad, move out of Heatherfield, and never return again.

"This is nuts!" She sighed, and leapt out the window. How convenient for it to be next to the fire escape!

She climbed up, hoping the cold air would soothe her and make her forget-

"Shagon!" Will exclaimed. She did not expect him to be up here. He stood by the edge, in full costume, with his back to her. She saw him put something on his face - oh. He was unmasked a little while ago. How curious.

"...oh, rats. I forgot you live here." He spread his wings. "See you."

"Wait just a moment right there, Mister!" She ran to him and held onto his wings. "I have questions only you can answer."

If she could see behind his mask now, she sure would've seen him furrowing his brows. Up her arms went a tingle of hate and... something else. Will couldn't put a word to the feeling.

"Alright." Shagon sat on the barrier and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

She needed someone right now. "I need you to..." She changed her mind. "To tell me more about the winged."

"...if this is about Phobos, forget it. It's better if you didn't know more about them. It's dangerous."

Will groaned. "I can take care of myself pretty well! I'm a strong, independent person! Nothing is too dangerous for Will Vandom."

So she said, but if she were to be honest, she just really wanted someone to talk with. She changed her mind again.

"...sorry, I actually had something else in mind," she confessed, "A lot of things in mind. And, I wanna talk."

Shagon clicked his tongue. "I have a personal life too, you know."

"I've had no one to tell my problems to. I just... there's nobody." Please?

Shagon scratched his head. "...alright. But only this once. And you can't tell the others I did this, okay?"

Will giggled. "Okay."

She invited herself up next to him, and stared at the sky. So vast and free, so unlike the options left for her.

"I thought... I thought if I started a new life, everything would be okay. Me, my mom, our little apartment, and this city. But somehow, the more I know about this city, the more... alienating it feels." Will sighed. "Elyon's brother has wings and powers like you do. Elyon herself is probably a winged, but her real colors are that of a devil-"

"Pfft!"

"Hey! Don't laugh! This is my moment! Just ler me be bitchy for a bit longer!"

"Sorry, that was just too funny."

Will grumbled. "Can I continue, please?"

"Yes. Of course."

"...then, then her crush, Matt Olsen, he confesses to me. Tells me not to be afraid of her." Will sighed. "What he doesn't know is that I don't have any other friends."

"...oh."

"The neighbors are nice, but they're old people and none of them can understand when I rave about VMJ. There are other nice people at school, but I already started my career at Sheffield following Elyon's clique. And she's the most popular girl." Whether Will liked it or not...

She continued, "Everybody loves her. Well, Uriah and his gang once bullied her, but that's over now. I broke their control, but when I gave it back to her, she now wants to control me. She's so powerful now. And if I befriend other people..."

Will shut her eyes, imagining how it would be. Painful. "Elyon will surely hurt them."

"...I see." Shagon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And then my mom... my mom..." Will turned away, fighting back tears. "I thought she was on my side. I thought she'd stand up for me. But I'm not the only person she loves. I guess, she has the freedom to date people, but... why did it have to be my teacher, Mr. Olsen? Why couldn't she ask me first? Just... why?"

Shagon allowed her to lean on him.

"And then, just the other day, Philip... I mean, Phobos, he told me I was a winged."

"...I don't think being a winged is something to assign to people."

Will giggled. "Me too. I don't think that. But he said he felt it. He said I had awesome power. But last time I saw it, the only power I had was putting Uriah in his place, because he's undoubtedly mean." She laughed.

"...you know, Will. I'm really sorry to hear all about this. It really sounds tough."

Will nodded. "And I feel like I've got nobody but you, Shagon."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "But what about that boy, Matt Olsen?"

Oh, him? Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, right now, I'm kinda mad because what he said to me was... well, I agree with it."

"So it's right?"

"Hey!"

"And it hurts?"

Will shoved Shagon away and gave his shoulder a soft punch. "Oh, shut it."

"I'm just asking! You're the one who opened up to me."

"And I also get to say where I close the door!"

"Awww!"

A few cars sped by the streets. Some dogs barked in the distance, and cats screeched through the roofs. The wind blew gently.

"Say, Will." Shagon turned to her. "Say that, you accept Matt's words, and you lose everyone. Isn't it time to start fresh and befriend others?"

Huh... that's true, but... "The Grumpers are going to defame me, but, sure." Will blew a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I'm a loser either way, right?"

"Okay, cheer up. You have to stand up against Elyon. I bet she's hurt others too. Maybe she's even hurt Matt. If, if you show her and everybody else you're not going to let her play you like a fool, I bet people will start to befriend you!"

But Will saved Elyon from her bullies. Will was supposed to defend her, right? What would people think of her, then? "Won't they alienate me even more?"

Shagon chuckled. "Who wouldn't be on the side of justice? Besides, you did it once to Uriah, right? You can do it again. Put the bully in her place."

Will grinned. If Shagon put it that way...

She could still save her middle school life. She could still have other friends. Her record would be marred, but she wouldn't back down. Nobody should bring Will Vandom down, or else they'd taste her justice.

Will hugged Shagon. "Have I ever told you how kissable you are?"

But Shagon jumped away from her. "Um...!" Oh ho ho?! Was he embarrassed now?

"Oh, but I meant on the cheek!" Not!

"I...! Well, I... !" He groaned. "You can't do that! I'm the city's hero! I don't date people I save!"

Will laughed. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"Shagon, the Angel of Heatherfield, flustered by the nobody Will Vandom wanting to kiss his cheek!" Will grinned. "Or do you want a kiss on the lips?"

Shagon scooped her into his arms and started tickling her.

"Stop! Hahaha!" Will yelled, all in jest. "Stop it, you fiend!"

"You can't bribe the city angel to kiss you, Will! Hahaha!"

One moment, Will squirmed in Shagon's arms, and the next, she was pinned on the ground, both of them laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and panting.

"I really, haha... I really like you, Shagon."

"Me too, Will. Me too. I like you too." Shagon cupped her face, and she saw herself reflected in his mask. If only she could see behind that mask. "And I wish you'd like my real self too."

"I'm sure I will."

Shagon caressed her cheeks. Will imagined him smiling behind his mask, and she smiled back.

"Okay. Close your eyes, Will."

Will did. "What are you planning to do, you perv?"

"You wanted a kiss, right?"

...actually, now that her eyes were closed, and Will could only focus on his voice, she realized this voice was rather... familiar.

But the identity of this person faded from her mind as Shagon pressed his lips against her forehead. Will fought the urge to look at his obviously exposed face. Just a bit longer, she told herself. Just a bit longer. Shagon would tell her himself, open himself to her as she did to him, in his own time.

"Will, can I tell you something?"

"Mm..." Will nodded with eyes still shut.

"My name, my real name, Will, it's-"

"UGH!"

CRASH! CLANG!

Will yanked herself away and stood up, her eyes wide open. She found a pair of wings in the distance, flapping away from them.

"W-what was that?!" she blurted out and searched around the roofdeck to investigate. She found the ladder to the overhead tank lying on the ground, next to a large pink feather that surely came from a winged.

She gulped.

"What happened?" Shagon, now with his mask on, came over to her side, but froze when he saw the feather. "Oh no..."

"W-what is it?"

"This feather... I'm sure of it. There's only one person who has such feathers."

"Then tell me!"

Shagon's cold palms held her arms. "Elyon!"

Will's palms went equally cold. "Are you sure this is Elyon's?!"

"I am very positive. Very, very positive."

Oh, no. This was war.


	12. Chapter 11

War it was? War it would be!

Will knew she had to come in to Sheffield armed. By armed, she meant that she had to wow people first thing in the morning, as she strode into the halls of the institute.

What better way to do it than to come to school wearing her only miniskirt, that she's only worn like... once? Twice?

Pair it up with a spaghetti strap - ew, she was trying too hard, and she didn't have a spaghetti strap. Pair that up with her trendy boots, yes, and that one pink top. And then she could wear a really cute hair accessory and her choker, also worn once in a blue moon-

Will stared at herself in the mirror. No need for makeup. That also counted as "trying too hard". Plus, she also needed to teach Dean Collins about crossing boundaries. Will wasn't someone trying to be flirty - she was someone out to take the authority over herself and her life back.

She slipped on her jacket, and got into the car with her mom.

"Oh, Will!" Susan said, "I see you're trying a new style today."

Wasn't she going to take back the grounding and scolding? Oh, well. Will just shrugged. "Just wanted to try it."

Susan shrugged back, and drove off. The ride was awkwardly but understandably silent. Will waited for her mother to make the first move, but even as Sheffield came into view, neither of them said a word.

So Will turned to Susan and said, "Mom, can we talk?"

"If this is about Dean..."

"Wasn't I supposed to be your number one?"

Susan hit the break. Woops. Time to go before she got angry.

Will took her seatbelt off and kissed her mother. "Bye, mom. I hope you remember how hard you fought dad for my custody." Then she ran off to school. No more tears for Will. She would let people know that nobody and nothing could tear her down.

As planned, she strode down the halls. She hadn't practiced her walk, but Will knew keeping her head high was the key to turning heads. Own it! Strut it! Wave it! She didn't need to sway her hips. She wasn't flirting. She was taking. Taking the things that should've been hers - her decisions, her choices, her life.

And people looked her way. People stopped talking about whatever it was they were talking about. All they could say after a few seconds of silence was "That's Will?! Is that Will?!" Good, good. They're right. This was her.

Will had walked around the whole first floor of Sheffield, and that should be enough. She strode back to the lockers, where she found Matt and his band. They all stared - gawked at her, mouths agape and utterly speechless.

"Sup, guys?" she greeted, "A fine day in Sheffield today, huh?"

Joel Wright nodded slowly and pointed at her. "I know Matt did something to you yesterday, but I can say that whatever it is that's happening to you right now, my man Olsen is not the reason."

Will only spared Matt a glance - sorry, just for now, Matt! - before she smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I just decided on some things."

"Like what? Like... trying to put your own name over Matt's? Like... Matt Vandom?"

The other boys laughed. Even Matt himself laughed. Will laughed along with them.

"I am not that mean!" she clarified, "I wouldn't impose on it, but I know of someone who would do that. The name starts with an E."

And the boys' laughter died. See? Even they knew how grave the matter was! But even so, Will was not backing down. Matt tried not to show it, but his eyes were smiling. Will smiled at him.

"And Matt, later today... I want to talk. About yesterday. I think I said some mean things."

He nodded. "Okay, Will. If you're okay seeing me during band practice."

"Hah!" Will giggled. "Why not?"

She turned around and went on her way.

"That was kind of sexy," one of the guys behind her said, but who cared about sexy if she didn't have autonomy over herself?

Now, the thing was that, there was Elyon. And Elyon showed up to class with a poker face. She tried not to show it, but it was pretty obvious that she was just hiding it all in. Even Cornelia was giving Will these worried glances.

Tch. No more giving in. No more Elyon pressure. Not even her groupies should convince Will. Will was pretty decided - war was war.

Someone threw Will a paper plane, and she opened it. It only said "BITCH". Will shrugged. This was in Elyon's handwriting. Okay, then. Should she fight fire with fire, or play the nice kid?

Will shoved the paper plane into her bag and made another one. On the new one, she wrote, "Green suits you. Pink and green go together, and besides, aren't you green with envy right now?"

She waited for the teacher to turn around, before flying the plane, which directly hit Elyon's big ugly head. She groaned as she unfurled the paper plane - Will stole glances every now and then.

Then Will heard pained groans. Hah. Bet Elyon couldn't top that.

Another paper plane landed on Will's desk. It said, "So I guess magenta's the color of the whore who wants the guys between her oh so smooth legs, huh?"

Will rolled her eyes and wrote back on a different paper plane. "Says the one who probably wanted to bed Matt Olsen but couldn't, for all her riches and charms and magic winged powers." She sent it flying.

No other paper plane came. Will got called to the board, and she got to glance at Elyon.

Elyon's face was so red. She was very, very upset, and very, very angry. She tried to hide herself behind her book, but her shoulders were shaking and her big ugly head peeked at the top.

Will laughed to herself.

They had one other shared class after this, but Will wouldn't let their comedy last for longer.

When the bell rang, she waited for everyone to file out of the room. Will went outside last, and as she expected, Elyon was right outside, waiting for her, all her groupies right behind her, as well as a crowd of students that her fury had gathered.

"Um, kids?" the teacher said, and Will slammed the door on his face. She'd answer to his wrath later.

"You rude, ungrateful whore!" Elyon screamed at her. "Weren't you on my side before? Didn't you defend me from Uriah?"

"Oh, no, the princess is crying and I, the knight, must answer!" Will mocked, and the people around them laughed. "Listen. I am not on your side. I am on the side of justice, like Shagon is."

"That's it? That's what you want to say about all of this? That's what our friendship means to you?"

Trying to turn things around, huh? "I could ask you the same. I defended you. I did my best to stay away from Matt. I went along with your schemes. But apparently, my friends are just your friends. They're not even my friends. They can't be even called friends at all!"

Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee all gasped. It would hurt, but they had to know the truth.

"They're your satellites. Your groupies. They can't do anything without your consent. You control them. Cage them. Imprison them!"

"I do not do such a thing!"

"So why can't I befriend Matt Olsen? Why can't your friends hang out with other people outside of your clique?"

Everyone gasped. So not only Will noticed that, huh?

"Elyon Escanor, why is it that, when I fought Uriah, all you did was enslave me? Why is it that, when these people around you offered you their friendship, all you did was enslave them?" Will squinted her eyes, and said in a grave voice, "Who. Are. You? To do that?"

Elyon struggled to breathe. Will found that there were nothing else to say. She's said what had to be said; done what had to be done.

In the distance, she saw Matt, smiling at her. Great! They didn't share the next class, but the rooms were next to each other. Will turned to him and waved.

"Hey Matt!"

"Hey!"

They walked together, away from the crowd that whispered among each other, away from Elyon's friends who started backing away from her, away from Elyon herself.

When Will and Matt were out of earshot, her legs gave in and she almost fell into Matt's arms.

"I did it!" she gasped, "I stood up to her!"

"You did a great job, Will."

"But I'm not done yet. I still need to talk to my mom's boyfriend!"

"Woah, slow down!" Matt helped her steady. "One things at a time, Will. You have a lot to deal with. What about your mom?"

"I already told her when I got off the car-" Wait a minute. She never told Matt about her problem with her mom. "Hey. How did you know?" And he wouldn't know that. Will never told anyone. It was one of those things you didn't simply talk about!

Matt backed away. These gestures were familiar... "I... heard? Yeah. I heard. Uriah and the others were talking about it. Your mom and Mr. Collins..."

Will stared at him. The only other person she opened up to was Shagon. Which would mean they're related. And last time Elyon ranted about Matt, she only ever mentioned a grandfather and a mother.

Hmph. For now, Will would let it slide. It's not her problem; she shouldn't make it her problem. "...but thanks. Really."

"Y-yeah..."

Though, as they were about to head inside their respective classrooms, a winged figure covered up the windows. Will just about screamed, but Matt covered her mouth.

"You horny teens, come here! I need to tell you something!"

It was Phobos, in full Phobos garb, with the red mask, yelling about, with red wings in full view. He even pressed himself against the glass, the horrible man! Matt and Will stared at each other, before Will wrangled herself out of Matt's hold and went to the window, opening it.

"Get out of here! They'll see you!" she yelled, wanting him off her back.

"I don't care! Are you free today after school? I need you to meet somebody!"

Will scratched her head. Ugh. Her problems never saw an ending, didn't they? "...fine. What the hell do you need, you fuck-face?"

"Meet me in the hospital. Don't forget! Right after school! Fly if you need to! I just need you to look at something!"

Then Phobos flew away. Why, oh why, were Elyon and her brother so weird?! Was the city mayor this weird too?

Matt chuckled - or, at least, forced a chuckle. "That was weird."

He said it. "If only you knew what's been going on in my life..."


End file.
